Niebiańska kołysanka
by Panienka Szatan
Summary: Mocne AU, mogą pojawić się przekleństwa, śmierć postaci, etc. "Na początku chciałam móc cofnąć czas i zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Nie potrafiłam zaakceptować tego, kim jestem i kim są moi bliscy. Ale czy gdybym wtedy wiedziała, zrobiłabym cokolwiek, by zapobiec temu, co miało nastąpić?" Czasami jedno wydarzenie potrafi zmienić całe nasze życie. Odważysz się poznać tajemnicę?
1. Prolog

**Zastrzeżenie:** Opowiadanie to będzie publikowane bardzo nieregularnie. Zaczęłam je pisać, gdy miałam dwanaście lat, stąd też pierwsze cztery rozdziały mogą być napisane innym stylem, no i mogą być też usiane błędami. Bety nie mam, przy tej nieregularności pisania (zajęcia dodatkowe, liceum, korki, etc.), nie ma co kłopotać ludzi. Cóż, to chyba tyle.

 **Ostrzeżenie:** kanon pojechał do Ameryki zbierać borówki. Mocne AU, śmierć postaci, sporadyczne przekleństwa, kiepski humor. Nieregularne rozdziały.

* * *

Otwieram i zamykam oczy. Znów to samo. Wracam do przeszłości. Do tego co było. Do momentu, w którym zamknął się jeden z ważniejszych rozdziałów w moim życiu. Pojawiam się w małym i przytulnym saloniku, gdzie niegdyś bawiłam się z Tunią, a ciocia śmiała się z naszych wybryków. Miejsce, w którym spędziłam osiem lat mojego życia, wśród ludzi, których kochałam, a którzy okazali się zdrajcami. Teraz, gdy jestem już sporo starsza, często zastanawiam się dlaczego odeszli, porywając mnie? Czy było tak, jak mówili? Chcieli mnie chronić przed tym, kim jestem? Przed osobą, którą się stałam? Nie wiem, nie rozumiem tego. Jestem, jaka jestem i nie mam zamiaru się zmieniać, bo dlaczego i dla kogo? Chcę być sobą, a nie wykreowaną przez nich słodką i naiwną dziewczynką. Pragnę żyć według swoich zasad, zresztą… teraz jest już za późno. Wkroczyłam na własną ścieżkę i nie zamierzam z niej zboczyć. Nadszedł czas, bym ujawniła światu swoje prawdziwe obliczę. Czas, bym stawiła czoło przeszłości i wygrała z nią bitwę. Zaciskam powieki i zaczynam głęboko oddychać. Wyczuwam, jak moje ciało zaczyna się rozluźniać, a ja poddaję się ogarniającemu mnie spokojowi. Otwieram oczy i obserwuję wydarzenia, które rozgrywają się przede mną. Szczególną uwagę skupiam na drobnej, rudowłosej dziewczynce, którą kiedyś byłam.

 _Patrzę na samą siebie, która woła Petunię do kuchni._ Gdybym tylko wiedziała, co wydarzy się później... Na początku chciałam móc cofnąć czas i zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Nie potrafiłam zaakceptować tego, kim jestem i kim są moi bliscy. Ale czy gdybym wtedy wiedziała, zrobiłabym cokolwiek, by zapobiec temu, co miało nastąpić? Wątpię, by wyszło mi to na dobre. Teraz przynajmniej znam prawdę i nie boję się o niej głośno mówić. To, co było kiedyś pozostało cieniem, na który staram się nie spoglądać. Nie ma po co. Przerywam rozmyślania i ponownie skupiam się na tym, co się dzieje. _Wchodzimy z Tunią do pomieszczenia i rozpętuje się piekło. W środku znajduje się sześciu mężczyzn w kominiarkach, z czego dwóch trzyma Marka i Merry. Twarze moich opiekunów pokryte były świeżymi siniakami, a z nosa wujka płynęła krew. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Pisnęłam, gdy jeden z nieznajomych –_ Marcus o ile mnie pamięć nie myli _– podszedł od tyłu i wziął mnie na ręce, a drugi, którego imienia nie poznałam, przyłożył do szyi Petunii nóż._ Z trudem powstrzymałam chęć zamknięcia oczu i odgrodzenia się od wspomnień. Muszę być silna, siłą woli zmuszam się, by nie zacisnąć powiek. _Próby wyrwania się poszły na marne. Był dla mnie zbyt silny. Krzyczałam, a on zatkał mi usta, mówiąc: „Uspokój się, księżniczko. Tobie nic nie grozi."._ Zastanawiam się, czy chciał mnie tym uspokoić. Jeśli tak, to niezbyt mu się to udało. _Strach, który mnie opanował, wzrastał._ _Zaczęłam płakać, patrząc błagalnie na mężczyznę, którego uznałam za przywódcę. Tamten rzucił mi długie spojrzenie i rozkazał, by zaniesiono mnie do samochodu. To co stało się potem jest zbyt okropne, bym zdołała o tym powiedzieć._

Otwieram oczy. Znów znajduję się na środku Komnaty Snów. Przede mną stoją rodzice, którzy patrzą na mnie z dumą. Uśmiecham się do nich słabo, a matka podchodzi bliżej. Poważnieję, gdy kładzie mi dłonie na ramionach. Prostuję się, czekając na reprymendę, która nie nadchodzi. Unoszę brew, a blond włosa kobieta przemawia:

— Gratuluję, córko. Nadszedł dzień, w którym pokonałaś swą przeszłość. Udało ci się okiełznać to, co wprawiało cię w przerażenie przez długie lata. Jestem z ciebie dumna.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Udało mi się. Naprawdę mi się udało. Pokonałam swój lęk i nie zawiodłam rodziców. W końcu!

— Córko — wzdrygnęłam się, słysząc oficjalny ton ojca. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco, czyżbym jednak zrobiła coś nie tak? — Ja i twoja matka — czyli jest źle, zawsze jest źle, gdy tak mówi — uznaliśmy, że twoja edukacja w magicznym zakresie powinna zostać kontynuowana. — A z tego wynika, że…? — Avatari stwierdziła, że prywatni nauczyciele, chociaż wiesz dzięki nim więcej, niż powinna wiedzieć osoba w twym wieku, nie wystarczą. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo będą się starać, nie zdołają nauczyć cię tego, co jest najważniejsze. Tę wiedzę zaś możesz uzyskać tylko w szkole. — Chwila moment, czy ja dobrze słyszę? To chyba jakiś żart. Powiedzcie, że to żart. — Podjęliśmy decyzję. Od września zaczniesz uczęszczać do Hogwartu.

— Jak to?! — krzyknęłam, patrząc na niego jak na wariata, w tym jednym momencie całe moje opanowanie zniknęło.

Nazywam się Lily Avatari Caroline Evans, mam piętnaście lat, jestem córką szefa londyńskiej mafii – Caspiana Evansa oraz francuskiej czarownicy – Avatari Delacour-Evans i właśnie w tej chwili mój poukładany świat legł w gruzach. Moi rodzice zwariowali. Będę się uczyć w Hogwarcie. No pięknie. Ciekawe, kto pierwszy zginie?


	2. Rozdział 1

**Autorka:** James, mógłbyś?

 **James:** Co?

 **Autorka:** Powiedzieć w końcu to ogłoszenie i mieć to z głowy?

 **James:** Co będę z tego miał?  
 **Autorka:** Może pozwolę ci umawiać się z Lily?  
 **James:** Może?

 **Autorka:** To zależy od tego, czy będziesz grzeczny.

 **James** *z ponurą miną*: Autrka tego ff nie czerpie z niego żadnych korzyści. Świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do Rowling. Autorka tu tylko sprząta. Zadowolona?

 **Autorka:** Dzięki, Słońce.

* * *

 _Leżę, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w ciemnoniebieski sufit, na którym namalowano małe złote plamy, chyba są to gwiazdy, ale nie jestem pewna. Żeby to stwierdzić musiałabym zacząć myśleć, a tego nie chcę. Nie chcę zastanawiać się, co tutaj robię, co… NIE! Natychmiast przestań! Nie myśl o tym! Biorę głęboki oddech na uspokojenie, zamykając oczy. Stawiam mur, odgradzający mnie od wszystkiego, od świata, od teraźniejszości, a przede wszystkim od myśli. Do czasu. Nie wiem jak długo znajduję się w takim stanie, jednak powoli przez moją zaporę zaczynają przedostawać się dźwięki. Słyszę kroki i otwierane drzwi. Ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduję. Jęczę cicho w momencie, w którym odzywają się głosy. Za głośno! Idźcie sobie! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, ja nie chcę wracać! Idźcie, wtedy było dobrze! – krzyczę w myślach, nie wysilając się by powiedzieć to na głos. I tak by się nie udało. Jestem zbyt słaba. Ktoś głaszcze mnie po głowie, mówiąc coś cicho. Nie wiem co, nie potrafię rozróżnić słów, które wypowiada, jednak czuję, że miały mnie uspokoić. Kiedy kończy, jęczę cicho, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć tego, co mówię w myślach. Nie! Nie przerywaj! Mów dalej, masz taki ciepły głos! Nieznajoma, to chyba kobieta, ponownie się odzywa, a ja czuję się dziwnie lekka, moje ciało zalewa fala ciepła. Usypiam._

 _Kap… kap… kap… kap… kap… Irytujący odgłos kapania wybudza mnie ze snu. Skąd ono się bierze? Przecież w moim pokoju nie ma okna! A może bawiłyśmy się z Tunią i u niej zasnęłam? Tak, po prostu zasnęłam w pokoju Petunii, a ona, nie chcąc mnie budzić, poszła do mnie. Przecież często zdarzały nam się takie sytuacje. Powinnam chyba już wstawać, ciocia Merry pewnie zaraz zacznie wołać mnie na śniadanie. Może jednak trochę poleżę? Jestem taka zmęczona. Co my tak właściwie wczoraj robiłyśmy z Pet, że teraz czuję się jakby mnie pociąg przejechał?_

 _— Otwórz oczy, księżniczko — szepcze męski głos przy moim uchu._

 _Uśmiecham się, nie uchylając powiek, by sprawdzić kto to. Tylko jedna osoba mogła nazwać mnie księżniczką, a wujka Marka łatwo można przekupić. Wystarczy, że będę udawać śmiertelnie zmęczoną, wujek zaśmieje się, czochrając mnie po włosa i powie, żebym w takim razie wypoczęła, a on porozmawia z ciocią. Mam już nawet plan, jak go przekonać, teraz trzeba tylko wcielić go w życie. Leżę jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem powoli otwieram oczy, patrząc w twarz nieznanego mi mężczyzny. Krzyczę przerażona. Przecież to nie jest wujek!_

* * *

— Blackey, czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazłam? — spytałam, patrząc błagalnie na przyjaciółkę.

Szatynka spojrzała na mnie z rozdrażnieniem, posyłając mi spojrzenie godne zawodowej morderczyni. Odpowiedziałam jej tym samym, chociaż muszę przyznać, że pod względem przerażania wzrokiem, szarooka jest mistrzynią. Spojrzy ci w oczy, a ty zastanawiasz się, czy przypadkiem zaraz nie zginiesz. Nie ma w sumie się co dziwić, na tym polega praca, którą wykonuje. W gwoli ścisłości, muszę wspomnieć, że Blackey, wbrew pozorom, nie zajmuje się morderstwami – ojciec nigdy nie pozwoliłby, by moją przyjaciółką została morderczyni. Przyjmując Czarną - jak nazywano dziewczynę podczas misji - na szkolenie zadbał o to, bym przyjaźniąc się z nią była bezpieczna, uczynił z niej kogoś w rodzaju mojego ochroniarza. Oczywiście, wciąż wysyła ją na zadania – przypominanie o długach, porwania, przechwytywanie przewozów, zastraszenia i inne – jednak można zauważyć różnicę w tym, jak ją traktuje – wymaga od niej więcej niż od normalnych „pracowników" w jej wieku. Nie żeby było ich wielu. To nie przedszkole.

— Lily, wyluzuj. Wiem, że nie masz szczególnie miłych wspomnień związanych ze szkołą, ale to przecież co innego! W Hogwarcie nikt nie będzie ci dokuczał tylko dlatego, że zmienisz nauczycielowi okulary w motyle — zaśmiała się brązowowłosa, wywracając oczami.

Westchnęłam cicho, czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Szatynka wprost uwielbiała wspominać o mojej pierwszej „wpadce" jaką zaliczyłam, uczęszczając do pierwszej i ostatniej szkoły, w jakiej się uczyłam. Wydaje mi się, że robi to, ponieważ od tamtego zdarzenia zaczęła się nasza przyjaźń. Ona, jako jedyna z klasy, w której byłam, nie odwróciła się ode mnie po tym, jak w furii zmieniłam okulary nauczyciela w stado motyli. Uśmiechnęłam się, wspominając przerażenie na twarzach podłych dzieci i śmiech Blackey, który rozniósł się po sali lekcyjnej. Do tej pory nie mam pojęcia, czy szarooka zrobiła to celowo, czy też zupełnie nieświadomie, ale śmiejąc się z mojego „przestępstwa" podpisała na siebie wyrok. W jednej chwili z powszechnie lubianej uczennicy stała się tą, która trzyma się z dziwaczką. Nigdy nie zapomnę miny Cassandry, gdy ta próbowała „nawrócić" na „dobrą" stronę Czarną, która stwierdziła, że jej się tam znudziło. Naprawdę, coś pięknego. Pokręciłam głową, wracając do rzeczywistości i odparłam:

— Owszem, nie będę musiała ukrywać swojej mocy, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co się stanie jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się KIM jestem? — spytałam, a brązowowłosa przekręciła głowę, posyłając mi pytające spojrzenie. Ponownie zapytam, czemu mnie to nie dziwi? — Widzisz, Blackey, pojawienie się nowej uczennicy, która nie jest pierwszoroczną może wzbudzić pewne, hmm… zdziwienie wśród mieszkańców zamku. Zauważ również, moja droga, że ktoś może zacząć węszyć, co z kolei może spowodować, że pozna moją tożsamość. Jak myślisz, co się stanie, gdy w Hogwarcie dowiedzą się, kim jest mój ojciec? Wątpię, czy wpłynie to pozytywnie na moje szkolne życie. Jeśli w ogóle uda mi się w niej po tym zostać — dodałam z ironią.

Spojrzałam przyjaciółce w oczy i z trudem powstrzymałam uśmiech cisnący mi się na usta. Jej mina zdawała się wyrażać „ Żarty sobie stroisz?". Szczerze, gdybym nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji, sama bym tak pomyślała. Moje słowa są, co prawda, dosyć mało prawdopodobne, zwłaszcza że nie zamierzam tak łatwo dać odkryć mej tajemnicy, jednak, gdyby komuś się udało, zarówno ja, jak i cała moja rodzina, znaleźlibyśmy się w niebezpieczeństwie, a tego nie chcę. Skrzywiłam się, gdy Czarna odpowiedziała:

— Lily, Lily, Lily, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, co mówisz? Zastanawiam się dlaczego jesteś tak pesymistycznie nastawiona — ja pesymistycznie nastawiona? Jasne. — ale nie oznacza to, że twoje czarne scenariusze zawsze będą się sprawdzać. Uśmiech, głowa do góry, przestań się zamartwiać i zacznij żyć — zaśmiała się.

Tak, to właśnie jest cała Blackey.

* * *

— Kochanie, jesteś już gotowa? — spytała mama, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem.

Skinęłam głową, a w jej oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. Rzadko kiedy widywałam matkę w tak dobrym nastroju, co prawda często można było zobaczyć ją z radosnym uśmiechem, jednak dzisiaj przeszła samą siebie. Szkoda, że nie podzielam jej optymizmu. Zastanawiam się, czy ona naprawdę dobrze się czuje, że kazała mi założyć… spódnicę. Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że ja się tak po prostu nie ubieram. Sukienki, spódnice, rajstopy, buty na wysokim obcasie… to wszystko nie jest dla mnie. Nawet w szkole udało mi się wywalczyć spodnie do mundurku, zamiast tego pomiotu szatana. Nie czuję się w tym dobrze, nie mówiąc o moim wyglądzie. Zastanawiam się, jak inni mogą to nosić, przecież… no ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje.

— W takim razie ruszajmy — powiedziała blondynka, łapiąc mnie za ramię.

Poczułam szarpnięcie i zniknęłyśmy, by po chwili pojawić się na zatłoczonej ulicy Pokątnej. Skrzywiłam się, zginając w pół. Jak. Ja. Nienawidzę. Teleportacji. Ze wszystkich środków transportu, to właśnie ten sprawia, że mam ochotę wymiotować na samą myśl o nim. Koszmar. Mama rzuciła mi tylko współczujące spojrzenie, a potem spojrzała przed siebie i uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Podążyłam za nią wzrokiem i aż sapnęłam ze zdumienia. Ulica, która znajdowała się przede mną, była… magiczna w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Cała masa kolorowych kamieniczek przeplatała się ze sklepami, w których można było znaleźć, chyba, dosłownie wszystko. Szczególną uwagę przyciągała księgarnia, na której widok zaświeciły mi się oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się, zastanawiając jak wiele czasu da mi matka na buszowanie wśród książek. Kobieta, widząc moją minę roześmiała się, kręcąc głową, ja jednak nie zwróciłam na to uwagi i rozglądałam się dookoła, chłonąc każdy szczegół.

— Jest piękna, prawda? — spytała mama, uśmiechając się do mnie smutno.

Spojrzałam na nią zdumiona, jeszcze przed chwilą zdawała się być najszczęśliwszą osobą na Ziemi, a teraz? Skąd wziął się ten smutek, który pojawił się w jej oczach? Czyżby mi o czymś nie mówiła? A może… Nie, to niemożliwe. Skinęłam głową w odpowiedzi. Ruszyłyśmy, kierując się do apteki, potem miałyśmy zajść do księgarni, stwierdziłyśmy też, że wpadniemy do sklepu ze zwierzętami, a na końcu odwiedzimy bank – mama chciała coś w nim załatwić. Nie było sensu kupować niczego innego – różdżkę już miałam, a szaty zostały zamówione kilka dni temu. Niezbyt mi się podobają, ale cóż… Wzruszyłam ramionami. Dopiero teraz, gdy początkowy zachwyt minął, zaczęłam dostrzegać różne wady tego miejsca. Pierwszą był hałas wydawany przez tłum czarodziei i czarodziejek, przekrzykujących się nawzajem. „Tylko trzy galeony za eliksir radości!", „Tylko u mnie serca smoka po galeona za kilo!", „Słyszałaś o tym nowym zespole?", „Co ci aurorzy wyprawiają! Siedzą na tyłkach i nic nie robią!" – to tylko nieliczne słowa, które usłyszałam. Druga wada to rozmieszczenie, londyńskie ulice, przynajmniej tam, gdzie mieściła się kwatera taty, miały swój charakterystyczny wygląd, którego mi tutaj brakowało. Jasne tutaj jest zdecydowanie więcej kolorów niż tam, ale jednak to nie to samo. Brakuje mi tego klimatu. Trzecia, największa wada, to sami ludzie przebywający na tej ulicy. Gdziekolwiek się nie obejrzałam widziałam dziwacznie ubrane postacie, które zachowywały się naprawdę… dziwnie. Spojrzałam na rozwydrzone czarodziejskie dzieciaki, które wpatrywały się z zachwytem w, znajdującą się na wystawie jednego z sklepów, miotłę – o zgrozo! – miotłę! Przeniosłam wzrok i prychnęłam, widząc jak jakiś nastoletni czarodziej nieudolnie próbuje poderwać dziewczynę w… nie, niech ktoś powie, że wzrok mnie zawodzi. To przecież nie może być prawda… Halo! Mamy dwudziesty wiek, a to nie jest wieś by chodzić w… Pokręciłam głową, posyłając rozbawione spojrzenie dziewczynie w wianku. Ciekawe, naprawdę ciekawe, co jeszcze tutaj zobaczę?

— Lily, proszę cię, zachowuj się gdy wejdziemy do apteki — powiedziała matka, patrząc na mnie srogo. — I nie zadawaj pytań — dodała po chwili.

Rzuciłam jej zdumione spojrzenie. Czemu miałabym się źle zachowywać? I dlaczego mam nie zadawać pytań. Postanowiłam się tego dowiedzieć.

— Dobrze, tylko, dlaczego… — zaczęłam, jednak blondynka ucięła, odpowiadając:

— Chyba mówiłam, żebyś nie zadawała pytań, co?

Spuściłam wzrok. O co jej chodzi? – spytałam samą siebie, marszcząc brwi. Czyżby bała się, że mogę narobić jej wstydu. Czym zasłużyłam na taką opinię? Pokręciłam głową, postanawiając, że później się nad tym zastanowię, weszłyśmy do środka małego budynku. Z trudem powstrzymałam się od skrzywienia, gdy do moich nozdrzy dobiegł otępiający zmysły zapach ziół i czegoś… obrzydliwego. Przełknęłam ślinę, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na gałki oczne, stojące w słoiku na półce. Co za… lepiej będzie, jeśli nie dokończę tego zdania. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy matka zapłaciła i oznajmiła, że wychodzimy. Z bólem zauważyłam, że nawet na mnie nie spojrzała, kiedy po wyjściu skierowała się w stronę księgarni. Nie sprawdziła, czy za nią idę! Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo staram się tego nie okazywać, mi naprawdę zależy na rodzicach, a takie zachowanie mnie rani. Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej było tak pięknie! Dobra, Lily, ogarnij się. Nie masz pięciu lat, nie zachowuj się, jak rozwydrzony bachor – skarciłam się i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Maszerowałam, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie myśleć o tym, co mogło spowodować u niej tak podły nastrój.

— Lily, przestań bujać w obłokach, bo na kogoś wpadniesz! — skarciła mnie wesoło, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach sklepu, a ja spojrzałam na nią skołowana.

Nic, naprawdę nic już nie rozumiem. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? — spytałam samą siebie. Weszłyśmy do środka, a ja sapnęłam z zachwytu, widząc taką ilość książek. Rzuciłam pytające spojrzenie matce, a ta odparła na nieme pytanie:

— Idź, rozejrzyj się i weź sobie parę książek. Ja będę czekać przy kasie z tymi potrzebnymi w szkole i kilkoma, które uzupełnią twoją wiedzę.

Posłałam jej uśmiech i skierowałam się w stronę najbliższego regału. W moich oczach pojawiły się iskry, gdy ujrzałam tytuł pierwszej z nich; „Magia Umysłu". Jeden z moich prywatnych nauczycieli szkolił mnie w oklumencji, a ja szczerze polubiłam tą dziedzinę magii. Ciekawym będzie dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Przez kilkanaście minut włóczyłam się po sklepie. Wzięłam ze sobą jeszcze trzy książki, które uznałam ciekawe, przynajmniej takie się wydawały po tytułach; „Odkryj swoją prawdziwą naturę", „Tajemnice Świata" i „W Głębinach". Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodę. Ruszyłam w stronę kasy, gdzie stała już mama, rozmawiając ze sprzedawcą, który śmiał się z czegoś.

— Już wybrałam, matko — rzekłam, kładąc książki na ladzie.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się, odpowiadając:

— Świetnie, chcesz coś jeszcze?

Pokręciłam głową, a Biała Dama, jak żartobliwie ją nazywałam, szepnęła coś do ucha mężczyźnie, który stał za ladą. Rozejrzałam dookoła, gdy mój wzrok padł na starą księgę, na której okładce znajdował się ognisty ptak. Wokół zwierzęcia widać było płomienie, a na górze był napis, jednak nie mogłam go rozczytać.

— Co to za książka? — spytałam, wskazując na obiekt mojego zainteresowania.

Mama i sprzedawca wymienili spojrzenia, a tamten przemówił:

— Ach tak, Pieśń Feniksa, zwróciła twoją uwagę, co? Wiedz jednak, że jest to wyjątkowa księga, z którą będziesz musiała się wyjątkowo obchodzić, dziecko. Rzadko kiedy tak młode osoby, dostrzegają to, czym jest. Zdumiewające — mruknął, podając mi ją, a ja zmarszczyłam brwi.

— Przepraszam, ale ja przecież nie mówiłam, że chcę ją kupić — odezwałam się zdziwiona.

Brązowowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał mi w oczy, a ja poczułam dreszcz przerażenia, przechodzący mi po ciele. To było… dziwne. Cofnęłam się o krok, otwierając usta, a on odparł:

— Ta księga należy do ciebie, młoda damo. Wybrała cię, a ty nie masz wyboru, dziecko. Ciężki cię czeka los.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, stwierdzić, że się myli, że nie wezmę jej, ale nie mogłam. Nie mogłam wydusić z siebie ani słowa… za bardzo się bałam. Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze, gdy mama powiedziała:

— Lily, bierz księgę i idziemy.

Dziwne. Naprawdę dziwne.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Glizdogon:** Pragnę powiedzieć wam, że...

 **James:** Glizdek, co ty tu robisz?

 **Glizdogon:** Jak to co? Daję ostrzeżenie.

 **Syriusz:** Ale przecież... ***urywa, spoglądając na kręcącą głową Autorkę*** Nieważne, dawaj!

 **Glizdogon** : Pragnę powiedzieć wam, że świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do Rowling, a Autorka nie czerpie żadnych zysków z tego ff. No... może poza satysakcją, gdy ktoś skomentuje. ***kłania się i znika***

 **James:** Autorko, co to znaczy?

 **Autorka:** Co co znaczy, James?

 **James:** Obecność Glizdogona, przecież w oryginale...

 **Autorka *radośnie*:** Było minęło, koncepcja się zmieniła, a ja pozbyłam się uprzedzeń, które miałam jako dwunastolatka.

* * *

 _— Rose, uważaj! — wrzasnąłem przerażony, patrząc jak fioletowy promień zmierza w kierunku brązowowłosej._

 _To wszystko działo się tak, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Widziałem jak odwraca się, a na jej twarzy pojawia się zdumienie, które niemal natychmiast zastąpił ból. Pokręciłem rozpaczliwie głową, próbując się ruszyć, pobiec w jej kierunku, ale nie mogłem. Stałem w miejscu, obserwując jak z jej ciała bucha krew, jak pada na ziemię, niezdolna do utrzymania się na nogach. Jak przez mgłę usłyszałem czyjś krzyk, żebym uciekał, ale ja nie mogłem, nie chciałem tego zrobić. Musiałem się upewnić, to przecież niemożliwe, aby ona... Zachwiałem się, uświadamiając sobie to, co się właśnie stało. Cofnąłem się o krok, a potem rzuciłem biegiem w stronę leżącej dziewczyny. Nie! To nie może być prawda, przecież ona nie mogła... Nie! Błagam, powiedźcie, że to tylko sen! Niech to się skończy, niech ktoś mnie obudzi! - błagałem w myślach, biegnąc w jej kierunku. Upadłem na kolana, łapiąc dłoń dwudziestolatki, sprawdzając puls. Rozszerzyłem oczy z przerażenia, a potem odetchnąłem z ulgą. Był. Nieważne, że ledwo co wyczuwalny, ważne, że był._

 _— Pomocy! Niech nam ktoś pomoże! — krzyknąłem, nie mając pojęcia co mam zrobić._

 _Nie uczono mnie jak ratować życie umierającej osobie! Czegoś takiego nie było w planie lekcji w Hogwarcie, tylko dlaczego? Czemu, zamiast transmutacji wykałaczki w igłę, nie uczyli nas jak zatrzymać krwawienie? Czemu nikt nie nauczył nas, jak mamy pomóc osobie, która jest ranna? Gdybyśmy posiadali tą wiedzę to, przecież, moglibyśmy uratować czyjeś życie! Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nas tego nie nauczono? Czemu...? Bo nie pomyśleli, że może nam to się przydać? Gdyby nauczyli nas choć kilku głupich zaklęć uzdrawiających, mógłbym jej jakoś pomóc, a teraz... Jestem bezradny... Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Starłem je szybko, karcąc się w duchu. Muszę być silny, muszę coś zrobić._

 _— Rose, trzymaj się — szepnąłem cicho, patrząc na nią z niemą prośbą. — Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę — dodałem, zauważając miejsce, w którym nie bylibyśmy narażeni na ostrzał klątw, rzuciłem jej krótkie spojrzenie, a moje oczy ponownie się zaszkliły._

 _Mgła przysłoniła mój wzrok, ja jednak dalej parłem przed siebie, niosąc dziewczynę na rękach. Jęknąłem z bólu, gdy mojej nodze zaczęła spływać krew, zachwiałem się, ruszając dalej. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów i będziemy bezpieczni. Jeszcze tylko minuta i nie będziemy narażeni na ostrzał – powtarzałem sobie w myślach, mając nadzieję, że starczy mi sił. Los chyba jednak nie chciał mnie wysłuchać. Zacząłem słabnąć, a każdy kolejny krok stawał się męczarnią. Rana na nodze po, najprawdopodobniej, zaklęciu tnącym, coraz bardziej o sobie przypominała. Bałem się, że nie uda mi się dotrzeć do celu..._

* * *

Zamknąłem oczy, słuchając żałobnej pieśni śpiewanej przez ptaki zebrane na gałęziach drzew przy akompaniamencie wiatru, zawodzącego żałośnie. Gdzieś w oddali zawył wilk, a ja uśmiechnąłem się smutno, czując na policzkach krople deszczu, mieszające się z łzami, nawet natura zdawała się opłakiwać śmierć Rose, która przecież tak bardzo ją kochała. Przygryzłem wargę, słuchając przemówienia wygłaszanego przez nieznanego mi mężczyznę:

— ...nie udało mi się poznać Rose tak bardzo, jak bym chciał. To, co zaobserwowałem wystarczyło jednak by zyskała moją sympatię i szacunek, na który zapracowała - nigdy nie zapomnę jak wtedy, gdy wszyscy tracili nadzieję, ona parła na przód. Ta, zaledwie dwudziestoletnia, dziewczyna była jedną z najodważniejszych osób, jaką miałem okazję spotkać podczas mojej długoletniej pracy aurora, to, co udało jej się osiągnąć pomogło tak wielu osobom! To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że tak wspaniała osoba poniosła śmierć, dlatego też składam kondolencje jej rodzinie, to dla was, jak i dla nas wszystkich, olbrzymia strata, jednak jestem pewny, że możecie być dumni z Rose tak, jak są z niej dumni aurorzy — wymawiając te słowa uniósł różdżkę do góry, a z kilkudziesięciu gardeł wydobył się zgodny okrzyk:

— Żegnaj, Rose!

Patrzyłem na czerwone promienie wyczarowane przez aurorów i poczułem ukłucie w sercu. Pokręciłem głową, zasłaniając dłońmi twarz, a z mojego gardła wydobył się szloch. Prawda, którą starałem się ignorować, uderzyła we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Dotarło do mnie, że Rose już nie ma, że nigdy więcej nie wpadnie, wołając ,,Wstawaj, leniu!". Już nigdy więcej nie rzucę głupkowatego tekstu, a ona nie roześmieje się, czochrając mi włosy. Nie zakradnie się do mojego pokoju, by opowiedzieć mi o kolejnej misji, na której była. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczę, jak czyta swoje ukochane mugolskie książki... Chwile, które z nią spędziłem - to już przeszłość.

— Żegnaj, siostrzyczko, na zawsze pozostaniesz w mej pamięci — szepnąłem, wbijając wzrok w śnieżnobiały nagrobek, na którym złotymi literami wygrawerowano ,,Ale śmierć w pierwszym zamyśle nie miała być karą. Pozwala wam odejść, porzucić świat, nie jesteście z nim związani czy to w nadziei, czy w znużeniu. Które więc pokolenie powinno zazdrościć losu drugiemu?*"

* * *

Wedle mugoli feniksy to mityczne ptaki, o których często pisali starożytni pisarze oraz bardowie, próbując oddać w swych utworach piękno i siłę tych niesamowitych zwierząt. W świecie mugoli istnieje wiele legend dotyczących tych magicznych stworzeń jednak większość z nich zawiera stek kłamstw. Niemagiczni od dawana zdawali sobie sprawę z leczniczych właściwości łez Ptaków Ognia, co wywołało okres polowań na Płomienie…

Czarodzieje od zawsze starali się zrozumieć siłę i potęgę tych czerwono-złotych ptaków, które uznawaliśmy za symbol nadziei i odrodzenia, powstania z „popiołów" po klęsce. Lecz to właśnie MY, staraliśmy się połączyć z tym niezwykłym stworzeniem. To właśnie MY próbowaliśmy zrozumieć Ptaki Ognia! To dzięki NAM zbliżyły się do ludzi i połączyły swą magię z NASZĄ magią. Feniks śpiewający swym pięknym, przepełnionym smutkiem, głosem niejednokrotnie dawał NAM nadzieję, gdy walczyliśmy o nasze prawo do życia. Dzięki Płomieniom nie poddaliśmy się wtedy, gdy większość traciła swe siły! One pomogły nam, a my pomożemy im. To one są naszym symbolem! Ogniste Ptaki na zawsze zostały z nami powiązane, a już wkrótce, gdy wypełni się przepowiednia, nie będziemy musieli się dłużej kryć…

Nie mogę doczekać się chwili, w której reszta czarodziei dowie się, że… — zamilkłam, patrząc na fragment kolejnej strony w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się dalszy fragment czytanego przeze mnie tekstu. Westchnęłam ciężko, przecierając czoło i spoglądając na przyjaciółkę w nadziei, że uda jej się coś wymyślić, ponieważ szatynka milczała, odezwałam się pierwsza: — Na tym właśnie ten tekst się urywa, ktoś wyrwał stronę, tylko dlaczego? O co chodzi z tymi feniksami i kim jest osoba, która to napisała?

— Osobiście bardziej mnie zastanawia ta przepowiednia i to, czego ma się dowiedzieć reszta czarodziei — odparła Blackey, marszcząc brwi. — Wydaje mi się, że to wszystko ma ze sobą związek. Dziwne zachowanie twojej matki, słowa księgarza i wyrwany kawałek strony, to wszystko musi mieć ze sobą jakiś związek! — stwierdziła, a ja roześmiałam się.

Po raz kolejny zadam sobie kluczowe pytanie; czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Chyba w ciągu tych wakacji wydarzyło się tak wiele, że przywykłam do odrobinę nienormalnych teorii brązowowłosej, chociaż ta wydawała mi się tak absurdalna, że nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Dlaczego, u licha!, ona sądzi, że to wszystko ma ze sobą jakiś związek? Dobra, punkt pierwszy; wygłoszenie przez szatynkę swojej opinii – zaliczone, czas przejść do punktu drugiego, czyli teraz muszę ją uświadomić, że się myli, a może… Kto powiedział, że mam to zrobić od razu, przecież mogę trochę poczekać i przy okazji się odrobinę zabawić. Pokiwałam głową, odpowiadając:

— A z tego wynika, że…?

Blackey uśmiechnęła się słodko, a ja wiedziałam, że będę żałować podjętej decyzji. Może nie będzie aż tak źle? – spytałam się w myślach, mając nadzieję, że mam jednak rację. Przecież to nie może być gorsze od jej poprzedniego pomysłu - dodałam.

— A z tego wynika, że mamy do rozwiązania zagadkę! — zawołała wesoło, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na moją skwaszoną minę.

Jęknęłam żałośnie. To JEST gorsze od jej ostatniego pomysłu!

* * *

Naciągnęłam kaptur na twarz i ruszyłam nieśpiesznym truchtem, kierując się w stronę polnej ścieżki. W takich momentach, jak ten, cieszyłam się, że rodzice lubili spędzać wakacje poza Londynem. Skenfrith to mała walijska wioska, w okolicach której mieliśmy jedną z letnich rezydencji. Zwykle wyjeżdżaliśmy razem na miesiąc do Stanów, a potem ja z matką jechałyśmy do Francji w odwiedziny do kuzynostwa. Tym razem jednak ojciec oznajmił, że ma do załatwienia ważne sprawy, więc letnie ferie spędzimy w Walii. Zastanawiałam się, jakież to są sprawy, że nie może ich pozostawić swym ludziom. Nie żeby mi to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, w Stanach najpewniej musiałabym wszędzie chodzić z ochroniarzami, w Skenfrith miałam zdecydowanie więcej swobody. Niemniej strasznie mnie ta sprawa ciekawiła.

Oddychałam głęboko, powtarzając w myślach słowa dobrze znanej mi piosenki:

 _And as we wind on down the road_  
 _Our shadows taller than our souls._  
 _There walks a lady we all know_  
 _Who shines white light and wants to show_  
 _How everything still turns to gold._  
 _And if you listen very hard_  
 _The tune will come to you at last._  
 _When all are one and one is all_  
 _To be a rock and not to roll.**_

Czułam, jak powoli zaczyna brakować mi tchu. Przebiegłam już dłuższy kawałek, jednak to mnie nie zadowalało. Przyśpieszyłam. Musiałam pracować intensywniej. Dajesz, Lily. Stać cię na więcej! Biegłam przed siebie, starając się wyciszyć umysł. Musiałam dać siebie wszystko. Po prostu musiałam.

Pochyliłam się, opierając dłonie na kolanach. Wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech, Lily. Spokojnie. Czułam jak serce kołocze mi w klatce piersiowej. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Byłam po środku jakichś pól. Spojrzałam na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Czas wracać do domu, zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że mnie nie ma. Zawróciłam i szłam przez dłuższą chwilę szybkim marszem. Odczekałam jeszcze kilka minut i ruszyłam szybkim truchtem. Nie ma czasu na lenienie się, Lily.

* * *

Jak do tej pory, wszystko szło dobrze. Przemknęłam się poza zasięgiem kamer i weszłam do środka tylnym wejściem. Nie sądziłam, że ktoś mógłby mnie zauważyć. To nie tak, że nie wolno mi wychodzić. Po prostu rodzice nie lubią, gdy włóczę się sama po zmroku. Sama zresztą również za tym nie przepadam, ale to jedyny czas, gdy mogę spokojnie pomyśleć. Westchnęłam, zamykając drzwi. Zamierzałam pójść do swojego pokoju, gdy tuż za mną rozległ się głos:

— Lily Avatari Caroline, czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co robiłaś poza terenem rezydencji po dwudziestej trzeciej?

Tata. I użył wszystkich trzech imion. Cholera. No to będą kłopoty...

* * *

* J.R.R. Tolkien - Silmarillion.

**Led Zeppelin - Stairway to Heaven

 **NA:** Z rozdziałów, które napisałam jako dwunastoletni szczeniak, zostały jeszcze rozdział 3 i rozdział 4. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem zaskoczona tym, że miałam wtedy zapał do sprawdzania szczegółów. Skenfrith naprawdę istnieje, a Stairway to Heaven wydano w 1971 roku, więc Lily mogła faktycznie znać tę piosenkę (akcja rozpoczyna się w 1975 roku). I, co mnie samą zaskoczyło, nie wcisnęłam żadnych komórek czy odtwarzaczy mp3. Mogę być dumna z młodszej mnie? :P

Żebym tylko miała taką cierpliwość i zapał do moich autorskich tworów. :")

Wiem, że rozdziały nie są długie, ale gdy już zacznę pisać na bieżąco, postaram się to zmienić. Stąd też pytanie do Was:

Wolicie, żebym wrzucałą rozdziały zaraz po tym, jak skończę je pisać, czy chcecie większej regularności, np. rozdział na dwa tygodnie/miesiąc?


	4. Rozdział 3

**Autorka:** Harry, mógłbyś?

 **Harry:** Ale przecież mnie nawet nie ma w tej historii!

 **Autorka:** Eh, dobra, jak nie to nie. Hermiona, słońce, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt?

 **Hermiona:** Autorka tego ff nie czerpie z niego żadnych korzyści. Harry Potter i jego świat należą do Rowling.

 **Autorka:** Dzięki, kotuś.

* * *

 _Stałam na krawędzi, a Północny Wiatr muskał me włosy, sprawiając, że wirowały dookoła mej głowy. Wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze, wyczuwając słodki zapach wilgotnej ziemi. W powietrzu wciąż unosiła się wilgoć, a ja nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na moich ustach. Kajdany, którymi byłam dotąd spętana pękły, a ja po raz pierwszy od lat odzyskałam coś, co ceniłam sobie bardziej niż życie. Obejrzałam się za siebie, patrząc na szary budynek, który wznosił się na horyzoncie. Nienawidziłam go równie mocno, co każdej spędzonej w nim chwili. Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy poczułam, że coś spadło mi na dłoń, jednak rozluźniłam się niemal natychmiast, słysząc cichy syk:_

 _— Witaj, pani._

 _Spojrzałam z czułością, na czarnego węża, który owinął mi się wokół nadgarstka, a na moich ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Mówili, że jestem potworem. Kłamali. Twierdzili, że nie umiem odczuwać uczuć. Mylili się. Ja po prostu nie widzę żadnego sensu w okazywaniu emocji, dzięki którym ktoś mógł mnie poznać. Teraz jednak nie potrafiłam w pełni zapanować nad radością, którą wywołało to spotkanie, chociaż wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później do niego dojdzie. Musiało dojść. W końcu, po latach rozłąki, ponownie spotkałam się jedyną istotą, która była dla mnie ważna. Z mym jedynym przyjacielem. Westchnęłam, gładząc jego trójkątny łepek, a po chwili milczenia odparłam:_

 _— Witaj, Nathairze. Jesteś gotowy? — spytałam, spoglądając mu w oczy._

 _Wąż roześmiał się po swojemu, a potem wysunął język smakując powietrza i rzekł:_

 _— Od dawna czekałem na tą chwilę i wątpię czy mógłbym być bardziej gotowy niż teraz, pani._

 _Przywarł mocniej do mej skóry, a ja wyszeptałam:_

 _— W takim razie zróbmy to!_

 _Uniosłam ręce, patrząc w niebo. W jednej chwili zerwał się Południowy Wiatr, który mówił mi, co mam uczynić. Wzięłam głęboki oddech a potem, w momencie, w którym skoczyłam, z mego gardła wydobył się okrzyk radości. W jednej chwili spadałam w dół z niewyobrażalną prędkością, a w drugiej rozłożyłam skrzydła i poszybowałam w kierunku niekończącego się błękitu. Z każdą sekundą nabierałam zarówno prędkości jak i wysokości. Krzyknęłam głośno, przelatując przez szereg chmur. Zapikowałam, by w ostatniej chwili poderwać się i uniknąć roztrzaskania o ziemię. Zawisłam w powietrzu, patrząc na szare mury fortecy Ekrizdisa, w której przetrzymywano mnie przez blisko piętnaście lat. Nawet z tej odległości potrafiłam dostrzec przerażone twarze wartowników. Pokazywali mnie sobie palcami, krzycząc coś z przerażeniem. Byli tacy… bezbronni. Mogłabym ich zniszczyć, nie trudząc się przy tym zbytnio. Nie! Gdybym to zrobiła, pokazałabym im tym samym, że mieli rację, a tak nie jest. Nie jestem potworem ani maszyną do zabijania, poza tym… nie czuję do nich już żalu. Jakbym mogła skoro nareszcie jestem WOLNA. Roześmiałam się, powtarzając w myślach te słowa._

 _— Jestem wolna! — krzyknęłam, śmiejąc się przy tym beztrosko._

 _W końcu zostałam uwolniona z brzemienia, które nosiłam przez te kilkanaście lat, które w tej chwili wydają mi się być zupełnie nie ważne. Cóż to jest piętnaście lat niewoli, gdy mam przed sobą setki lat wolności? Byłam przecież, wedle ludzkiej rachuby, nieśmiertelna. Odwróciłam się, lecąc przed siebie. Spojrzałam na spienione fale Morza Północnego i zanurkowałam w powietrzu, pozwalając rękom zwisać swobodnie. Zachichotałam, gdy mój przyjaciel syknął w momencie, w którym dotknęłam lodowatej wody, rozbryzgując ją na wszystkie strony. Leciałam przez jakiś czas tak, by słone krople padały na me ciało, a potem wystrzeliłam w górę, lecąc w stronę słońca. Byłam wolna. Mogłam robić to, co chciałam. Wtem jedna myśl uderzyła mnie z siłą lecącej komety. Zatrzymałam się oszołomiona._

 _— Co się stało, pani? — Usłyszałam zdezorientowany głos węża._

 _Uśmiechnęłam się, odpowiadając głośno:_

 _— Nadeszła w końcu z dawna oczekiwana przez nas chwila, mój drogi. W końcu wracamy do domu, Nathairze. Wracamy do domu — powtórzyłam ciszej, czując łzy, która zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach._

 _W końcu, po trzydziestu latach wygnania, mogłam powrócić do domu. Byłam wolna, a dzięki temu równocześnie zwolniona z obowiązujących mnie przysiąg. Może i minie jeszcze wiele czasu nim odbuduję to, co upadło, jednak wiem jedno; nadszedł czas bym wróciła tam, gdzie jest me miejsce._

* * *

Zamrugałam, czując jak coś futrzastego ociera się o moją nogę. Ziewnęłam głośno, spoglądając na łaszącą się do mnie Shadow. Pogłaskałam ją i spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Była dopiero czwarta, więc miałam przed sobą jeszcze godzinę snu, nim do mego pokoju wpadnie Blackey, żeby zawlec mnie na trening. Naciągnęłam kołdrę aż po czubek głowy, czując, jak kotka tuli się do mojego boku. Ziewnęłam i zamknęłam oczy, wyobrażając sobie drobną białowłosą anielicę, która szybowała w przestworzach na swych szarych skrzydłach. Wolna jak ptak. Mogłam dojrzeć radość wypisaną na jej twarzy. Czy ja ją już kiedyś widziałam? Wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, drobny, zgrabny nos, duże jasnozielone oczy i blizny przypominające odcisk niedźwiedzich pazurów. Wydawała się dziwnie znajoma.

* * *

 _Cokeworth nigdy nie należało do przyjemnych miejsc. Biedne, zaniedbane miasto, w którym mieszkałam z ciocią Merry i wujkiem Markiem, odkąd pamiętam budziło we mnie lęk i niepewność. Nie lubiłam go, jednak nie byłam głupim dzieckiem. Wystarczyło, że ciocia raz wyjaśniła, że jesteśmy w nim bezpieczni, żebym przestała zadręczać ich ciągłymi błaganiami o przeniesienie się gdzieś indziej._

 _— Tunia! Tunia, gdzie jesteś?_ _— zawołałam, rozglądając się po łące, na której wraz z moją kuzynką uwielbiałyśmy się bawić._

 _Zaczynało się ściemniać i powinnyśmy być już od dobrych kilkunastu minut w domu. Wujek, mimo że na co dzień był oazą spokoju, wściekał się za każdym razem, gdy wracałyśmy po zmroku. Zwykł wtedy odsyłać nas do naszych pokoi, gdzie miałyśmy spędzić cały następny dzień, jeżeli nie liczyć posiłków i korzystania z ubikacji, a w niedzielę wizyty w kościele. Rodzice Pet byli bardzo religijni, sama Petunia zaś w sekrecie przyznała mi się do tego, że tak naprawdę nie wierzy w to, że istnieje ktoś taki, jak Bóg. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Skoro wujek i ciocia mówią, że Bóg istnieje, to to musi być prawda!_

 _Zadrżałam, usłyszawszy pohukiwanie sowy. Odkąd pamiętam, bałam się tych ptaków. Żyły nocą, której zawsze się obawiałam. Nie wiem sama, dlaczego tak było. Wujostwo często wspominało, że gdy byłam maleńka, potrafiłam wstać w środku nocy i zacząć krzyczeć, wskazując wykreowaną przez moją wyobraźnię postać. Z czasem coraz rzadziej miały miejsce takie sytuacje, jednak do tej pory zdarza mi się budzić z uczuciem, że ktoś mnie obserwuje._

 _— Tunia? Gdzie jesteś?_ _— zawołałam ponownie, zbliżając do rzeki._ _— Pet, to nie jest śmieszne! Twój tata będzie bardzo zły, jeżeli zaraz nie wrócimy!_ _— krzyknęłam._

 _Czułam, że zaczyna ogarniać mnie panika. Petunia nigdy tak się nie zachowywała. To ona była tą rozsądną, która nie pozwalała na to, by przydarzyło mi się cokolwiek złego. Podeszłam jeszcze kilka kroków i już miałam zawrócić, by pobiec po wujka Marka, gdy usłyszałam cichy szept dochądzący z rzeki:_

 _— Lily..._

 _— Tunia!_ _— zawołałam i rzuciłam się biegiem._

 _W momencie, w którym stanęłam na brzegu, skamieniałam. Petunia leżała na dnie, wpatrując się we mnie pustym wzrokiem. Jej usta były sine, skóra zaś trupioblada. Nie oddychała. Chciałam wejść do rzeki. Wyciągnąć ją. Wołać o pomoc. Zrobić cokolwiek, ale nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała mnie w miejscu, nie pozwalając, bym zamknęła oczy. Wtem wszystko zrobiło się czarne, świat zawirował, a ja znalazłam się w domu._

 _Przede mną leżały pozbawione głów ciała wujka i cioci. A przed nimi... przed nimi stała zakrwawiona Petunia, wpatrująca się we mnie pełnym nienawiści wzrokiem._

 _— To twoja wina_ _— powiedziała wypranym z emocji głosem._ _— Zabiłaś nas._

 _— Nie_ _— jęknęłam, kręcąc głową._

 _— Zabiłaś nas_ _— powtórzyła_ _— więc teraz ja, zabiję cię_ _— dodała, uśmiechając się przerażająco._

 _W jej dłoni zmaterializował się nóż. Chciałam się cofnąć, odwrócić i uciec, ale nie mogłam. Nie byłam w stanie nawet drgnąć. Czułam gorące łzy, które spływały po moich policzkach. Niech to się wreszcie skończy!_

 _— Pet, błagam_ _— zaszlochałam._

 _— Lily, nie płacz_ _— rzekła miękko, podchodząc do mnie i ocierając mi policzki._ _— Musisz zapłacić za swoje grzechy. Każdy z nas musi. Nieprawdaż, Lily?_ _— spytała słodkim, radosnym głosem._ _— Lily! Lily! Lily!_ _— powtarzała moje imię, uśmiechając się przy tym radośnie._

 _Uniosła nóż, przymierzając się do zadania ciosu. Udało mi się zamknąć oczy, jednak nie mogłam wykonać żadnego innego ruchu._

 _— Pet, przepraszam..._ _— szepnęłam zdławionym głosem._

* * *

— Lily, obudź się do jasnej cholery! — wrzasnął mi do ucha znajomy głos.

Ktoś mną potrząsał. Nagle przed oczami stanęła mi Pet trzymająca zakrwawiony nóż. Petunia! — przebiegło mi przez myśl. Zerwałam się na równe nogi, rozglądając dookoła. Moment... To był tylko zły sen. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Byłam w naszej posiadłości w Walii. Cała i bezpieczna, a przede mną stała...

— Blackey? Co ty tu robisz? Dlaczego mną potrząsałaś? — zapytałam słabym głosem, cały czas mając przed oczami obrazy z koszmaru.

Fakt, to pytanie było głupie, ale wciąż nie do końca orientowałam się, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło. Serce w dalszym ciągu biło mi jak oszalałe, zupełnie jakby za zaraz miało wyskoczyć z mej klatki piersiowej. Nie mogłam pozbyć się sprzed oczu widoku ciał Marka i Merry. Czy to właśnie wtedy się wydarzyło? Wiedziałam, że brat mego ojca i jego rodzina zostali srogo ukarani. Zdawałam sobie również sprawę z tego, że kara była wyjątkowo okrutna, jednak nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi, co działo się po tym, jak Marcus mnie zabrał. Był okres, w którym próbowałam dowiedzieć się, jaki los ich czekał, ale nie wyszło. W końcu, po roku matka zabrała mnie na długi spacer i poprosiła, żebym przestała szukać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Powiedziała jedynie, że razem z tatą wyjaśnią mi wszystko, kiedy dorosnę. Usłuchałam. Potrząsnęłam głową. Brązowowłosa patrzyła na mnie przez chwilę zaniepokojonym wzrokiem, nim zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć. Wkazała na zegar, mówiąc:

— Zaraz mamy trening, więc przyszłam cię obudzić, ale to, co zobaczyłam... — urwała, przygryzając wargę. — Miałaś chyba jakiś koszmar, czy coś. Rzucałaś się strasznie, krzycząc do jakiejś Pet. Próbowałam cię obudzić, ale nie mogłam. Nie reagowałaś na nic. Rozważałam nawet sprowadzenie medyka, ale bałam się zostawić cię samą. To było okropne — powiedziała, rzucając mi zdenerowane spojrzenie.

Westchnęłam cicho i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Odwróciłam się, podchodząc do dużego okna i uchylając je. Świeże, chłodne powietrze wpadło do pokoju, a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą.

— Lily? Wszystko w porządku? Mam iść po medyka albo po twoich rodziców? — zapytała Blackey, podchodząc do mnie i kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.

— Nie, nie trzeba. To był tylko zły sen — odpowiedziałam cicho, nie odwracając się. — Proszę, nie wspominaj o tym moim rodzicom — dodałam.

— Jesteś pewna? To wyglądało naprawdę źle...

— Tak, jestem pewna — przerwałam jej stanowczo, odwracając się.

Spojrzała na mnie, po czym uniosła przed siebie dłonie. Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Dobra, jak chcesz. Ja się tylko o ciebie martwię.

— Wiem — westchnęłam. — Po prostu, mam już piętnaście lat, nie pięć. Nie ma potrzeby niepokoić kogokolwiek tylko dlatego, że przyśnił mi się wyjątkowo paskudny koszmar. Dam sobie radę — mruknęłam, po czym spojrzałam na zegarek. — Daj mi pięć minut, ogarnę się i pójdziemy na trening — oznajmiłam, prostując się i uśmiechając słabo.

Blackey skinęła głową, mówiąc:

— Dobra, poczekam na zwenątrz. Jakby co, krzycz — dodała, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Chwyciłam byle jaki dres i weszłam do przylegającej do mojego pokoju łazienki. Szybko zrzuciłam z siebie piżamę i związałam włosy w kok. Weszłam pod prysznic, starając się rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. Stałam przez kilka sekund z zamkniętymi oczami, po czym odkręciłam lodowatą wodę. Drżałam, gdy zimne krople stykały się z moją skórą. Potrzebowałam jednak czegoś, co doprowadziłoby mnie do stanu używalności. Tym bardziej, że o ile Blackey da się przekonać, żeby milczała, tak, gdyby Misha zauważył, że coś ze mną jest nie tak, najpewniej wieczorem miałabym poważną rozmowę z rodzicami. Ojciec dalej był nie w sosie po tym, jak trzy dni temu przyłapał mnie na nocnej przebieżce. Zagroził, że jeśli jeszcze raz coś takiego się powtórzy, to resztę wakacji spędzę u wujka Damiena i ciotki Apolonii we Francji. I o ile starszego brata mamy całkiem lubiłam, tak jego żona doprowadzała mnie momentami do... hm, dość dużej irytacji. Och, tak, była naprawdę wspaniałą, miłą i uczynną kobietą, z całą pewnością kochała wujka, tyle że miała jakąś manię na moim punkcie. Za każdym razem, gdy ich odwiedzałam, wciskała we mnie tony jedzenia, twierdząc, że jestem za chuda. Bzdura.

Rozpuściłam włosy tylko po to, żeby szybko je wyczesać i związać w koński kucyk. Wróciłam do pokoju i spojrzałam na zegar. Brawo, Lily, uwinęłaś się w cztery minuty! Wyszłam na korytarz, gdzie czekała na mnie Czarna, która uśmiechnęła się do mnie i bez słowa ruszyła przed siebie. Podążyłam za nią, wracając do rozmyślań. Tak właściwie nie pamiętam momentu, w którym pogodziłam się z tym, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Myślę, że jakoś tak po roku życia z rodzicami w końcu zdołałam zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek ciepłych uczuciach, którymi darzyłam rodzinę brata taty. Zaczęłam ich nienawidzić za to, że odebrali mnie rodzicom i nastawiali przeciwko nim. Podejrzewam, że spory udział w tym miało to, iż byłam wyjątkowo rozpieszczanym dzieckiem. Zwłaszcza przez mamę, która starała się mi wynagrodzić stracone lata. Chciałam nowy domek dla lalek? Nie ma problemu! Spodobał mi się film o koniach i przez miesiąc bez przerwy o nich gadałam? Proszę bardzo, oto twój własny kucyk. Z czasem, co prawda, zaczęli mnie bardziej ograniczać, ale i tak mogłam więcej niż przeciętne dziecko w moim wieku. W taki też sposób Blackey trafiła pod opiekę mojej rodziny. Marudziłam wystarczająco długo, by ojciec uległ i zlecił jej adopcję dwójce swoich ludzi. Z biegiem lat widzę, że to było niesamowicie samolubne, ale ostatecznie wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Czarna, która wcześniej mieszkała w sierocińcu, zyskała kochających opiekunów, a ja najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Spojrzałam na nią i poczułam nieprzyjemny ucisk. Za miesiąc miałam wyjechać do szkoły. Bez niej. Do tej pory byłyśmy prawie że nierozłączne. Stała się dla mnie starszą siostrą. Rozumiała mnie, znała wszystkie moje sekrety. A teraz? Owszem, będziemy ze sobą pisać. Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Tylko że to nie to samo.

— Ziemia do Lily! Pobudka, księżniczko, zaraz wleziesz w ścianę — odezwała się kpiącym głosem szatynka.

Zarugałam zaskoczona, by po kilku sekundach roześmiać się. Objęłam ją i trąciłam biodrem. Obie wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. Z czego się tak właściwie śmiałyśmy? Sama nie wiem. Czasami po prostu warto cieszyć się życiem bez jakiegokolwiek powodu.


	5. Rozdział 4

— Ogień, kiedy na niego patrzę, zastanawiam się, jak to możliwe, że coś tak pięknego może siać śmierć i zniszczenie. Według Pradawnych otrzymaliśmy go w darze od Bogów, którzy zlitowali się nad naszymi słabościami i przekazali nam go w prezencie, byśmy mogli zacząć Żyć. Tak, jak pozostali z nas wierzyłam w to od urodzenia, teraz jednak ogarniają mnie wątpliwości. Minęło tyle lat odkąd po raz ostatni moi rodzice o tym mówili, a ja już przecież nie jestem częścią Całości. Jestem teraz Wygnańcem, który, choć nie ma prawa przetrwać, trwa w swej samotności, ironiczne, prawda? Powinnam zginąć jako małe dziecko, po tym jak zaprzyjaźniłam się z _mugolem_ , który sprawił, że _zwątpiłam_ , a jednak jestem tu teraz i piszę te słowa.

Woda, Powietrze, Ziemia i Ogień - cztery Żywioły, które razem stanowią Jedność, dającą Moc tym, którzy je poskromią. To wydaje się być nierealne - poskromić coś, co istniało na długo przed ludźmi, a jednak istnieje grupa osób, którym udało się to dokonać - Ostatni. Istoty, które nie są już w pełni ludźmi. Jak to możliwe? Od pięciu lat mieszkam w Eren, a jednak w dalszym ciągu nie potrafię do końca zrozumieć, jak to wszystko się dzieje. Tak bardzo chcę poznać prawdę, ale nikt nie chce mi w tym pomóc. Wciąż pamiętam słowa Erica o tym, że bym została w pełni _zaakceptowana_ muszę dojść do wszystkiego sama, tylko dlaczego? Nie rozumiem tego - tutaj jest przerwa, a kolejne strony są puste — westchnęłam cicho, patrząc na Blackey, która leżała na dywanie, bawiąc się piłeczką tenisową. Pokręciłam głową, a potem, przerzucając strony, odnalazłam kolejny tekst. Rzuciłam na niego okiem, a potem zmarszczyłam brwi, czytając w myślach krótki akapit tekstu. — Mam coś ciekawego, posłuchaj:

W końcu udało mi się odnaleźć informacje o pierwszym ze Znaków. Było trudno, a jednak po przeprowadzeniu kilku rozmów z odpowiednimi osobami odkryłam, to czego tak bardzo szukałam. Znak ukryty jest w miejscu, gdzie _płoną filary niebios_ , a odnaleźć go można jedynie w Noc Płomieni. To wszystko mogłoby być wręcz idealne, tyle że jest jeden problem. W żadnej ze znanych mi ksiąg nie ma niczego tym święcie i co ja mam z tym wszystkim zrobić? Odwiedziłam Arieda, który w odpowiedzi na moje pytania rzekł:

 _Szukaj tam, gdzie Losu Dar_

 _Niesie kosze pełne Wiar._

 _W dzień letniego przesilenia,_

 _Znajdziesz tego, co postać rzeczy zmienia_

 _I wówczas prawdę poznasz w mig,_

 _Bo odnajdziesz Prawdy Klucz._

Nie potrafię jednak zrozumieć, co tak właściwie oznacza ta zagadka ani czym tak właściwie są Klucze Prawdy. Wychodzi na to, że będę musiała spędzić dodatkowy czas w Sali Ksiąg – i znowu kilka pustych kartek. Rozumiesz coś z tego, Czarna? — Nie zareagowała, a ja, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, syknęłam: — Spotkałam się wczoraj z Dunnym, poszliśmy do gospody Pod Zgniłym Kogutem i wypiliśmy szklankę sików trolli, a potem zabawiliśmy się jak na czarodziei przystało. — Kolejny brak reakcji, a moja cierpliwość była już na wyczerpaniu. — Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, Blackey? — spytałam, rzucając zirytowane spojrzenie przyjaciółce, która zdawała się być pogrążona we własnych myślach i nie zauważać tego, co się wokół niej działo.

Wstałam, czekając na odpowiedź, której nie dostałam, ale mogłam jej się sama domyśli. Słuchała mnie, chociaż sama tego nie chciała, a ja nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu ze wszystkich sił starała się mnie przekonać do tego byśmy razem rozwiązały zagadkę Księgi. Robiła to z takim zapałem, że musiałam ulec i zgodzić się na wspólne poszukiwanie odpowiedzi. Zaraziła mnie swoim entuzjazmem, a teraz, gdy naprawdę zaczęło mi zależeć na poznaniu prawdy o historii, którą chciałyśmy odkryć, Czarna zdawała się wycofać w cień. Och, oczywiście dalej mogłyśmy rozmawiać o różnych duperelach, żartować i bawić się tak, jak na porządne nastolatki w naszym wieku przystało. Mogłam jej się również zwierzyć z wszelakich kłopotów czy zmartwień, a ona starała się mi pomóc, a kiedy miałam wyjątkowo czarny humor i nie dawało się ze mną wytrzymać, dawała mi zdrowego kopniaka w tyłek, solidnie przy tym ochrzaniając. Pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło, jednak jeśli w grę zaczynała wchodzić sprawa zagadki, odcinała się od całego świata i nie zwracała na nic uwagi albo starała się odwrócić od tego moją uwagę. Zupełnie jakby przestało jej na tym zależeć, co zdecydowanie nie pasowało mi do niej. Wiele można powiedzieć o mojej przyjaciółce, jednak z całą pewnością nikt, kto pozna ją bliżej, nie stwierdzi, że jest osobą, która łatwo się poddaje, wręcz przeciwnie. Szarooka nigdy nie zostawia niedokończonych spraw, a jeśli na czymś jej zależy doprowadza to do końca. Próbowałam ją o to podpytać, ale skończyło się to jedynie odpowiedzią, że powinnam przestać jeść tak wiele daktyli, bo źle to wpływa na mój mózg.

Spojrzałam na zegar. W pół do piątej. Za piętnaście minut mam być w gościnnym pokoju, żeby spotkać się psychologiem. Ojciec w dalszym ciągu był na mnie zły za potajemne treningi. Uznał, że zwiaduje to nawrót choroby i ściągnął kobietę, która kiedyś się mną zajmowała. Świetnie, kolejne godziny gadania o moim zdrowiu psychicznym i tym, jak niewłaściwe jest to, co robię. Wiedziałam o tym, ale to nie miało dla mnie większego znaczenia. Zresztą, zamierzałam jedynie trochę schudnąć, bo moje ulubione spodnie stały się zbyt obcisłe. To chyba nic złego, że chcę dobrze wyglądać, prawda? Jem normalnie, więc nie rozumiem jego obaw. Dobra, dobra. Fakt, ostatnim czasem zdarza mi się jeść trochę mniej niż zwykle, ale to naprawdę nic takiego. Westchnęłam cicho, odkładając Pieśń Feniksa na jej miejsce i wychodząc z pokoju.

* * *

— James, Syriusz, zejdźcie na śniadanie!

Ziewnąłem głośno wyrwany ze snu przez nawoływania mamy. Rozejrzałem się zaspanym wzrokiem po pokoju i dostrzegłem przebranego już i gotowego do zejścia na dół Łapę, który wpatrywał się we mnie z niedowierzaniem, kręcąc głową. Podejrzewam, że spowodowane było to tym, iż z natury jestem rannym ptaszkiem. Wstaję wcześnie i zawsze jestem gotowy, nim on, Glizdek czy chociaż Lunio pomyślą, żeby wstać. Jednak od... od Jej śmierci ciężko mi było normalnie funkcjonować. Minął już ponad miesiąc od pogrzebu, a ja wciąż miałem wrażenie, że to wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie złym snem, z którego zaraz się obudzę. Wiem, wiem, życie musi toczyć się dalej, więc próbowałem, naprawdę próbowałem, normalnie funkcjonować, jednak nie było to takie proste. Nawet najprostsze czynności stawały się przeszkodami nie do pokonania.

Wstałem bez słowa, chwytając pierwsze lepsze ubrania i ruszając do łazienki. Spojrzałem jeszcze na Blacka i powiedziałem, żeby zszedł i powiedział mamie, że zaraz do nich dołączę. On jednak stał, wpatrując się we mnie tymi swoimi szarymi ślepiami, w których widziałem troskę i zmartwienie. Przewróciłem oczami, uśmiechając się do niego słabo i mówiąc:

— No idź, przecież nie utopię się pod prysznicem. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko:

— James, pamiętaj, że zawsze tu dla ciebie będę — ledwo wypowiedział te słowa i już zniknął za drzwiami.

Stałem przez chwilę, patrząc za nim, po czym pokręciłem głową. Cały Łapa.


End file.
